onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ryuboshi
Ryuboshi is an oarfish merman and the second son of the royal Neptune family on Fishman Island. Appearance He is an extremely tall merman (shown when he spoke with Madam Shirley), with wide eyes and long wavy hair. The sleeves of his shirt are puffed at the shoulders and wrists. He carries to swords behind him, held in place by a sash. Personality Ryuboshi is very upbeat and jovial. He has a habit of ending his sentences by singing part of a musical scale, such as "so-la-si-do". He and his younger brother Manboshi apparently like to dance, as he suggested it to him while Fukaboshi was asking the mermaids about the Straw Hat Pirates. His habit of dancing came from his effort to cheer his sister up to protect Fishman Island from her powers. However, he can be serious if the situation calls for it, such as when Luffy was beating up the New Fishman Pirates, he started to draw his katana, should his involvement have become necessary. Abilities and Powers As a prince, he has some royal authority over Fishman Island.Hammond referred to Ryuboshi and his brothers as three of the most powerful people in the Neptune army, implying he has great fighting prowess. The Minister of the Right claimed that the Straw Hats would be in trouble if they are confronted by the brothers. Weapon He carries two long swords around with him, somehow reminiscent of rapiers, with katana-wrappings around their hilts and prominent handguards. Their plain sheaths are crossed behind his lower back. He has yet to be shown wielding these weapons in battle, but it is presumed he is skilled in using them. History Childhood As a child, he would look after Shirahoshi with his brothers whenever their mother, Otohime was away preaching to the kingdom's citizens. When Shirahoshi was six-years-old, a World Noble arrived on the island in a wrecked ship. Otohime quickly dashed off to where the ship was docked. The four children of the royal family soon followed her. When Otohime was threatened by the noble she was protecting, Shirahoshi cried and unknowingly called out Sea Kings. The World Noble passed out from a big shock and Ryuboshi and his brothers tried to calm Shirahoshi. Ryuboshi and his siblings seemed worried when Otohime decided to accompany the noble to the surface. For one week, they anxiously waited in the castle for her return. After Otohime returned safe and sound, she finally reached out to the citizens and collect their signatures. Ryuboshi, his siblings, and Neptune were overjoyed by Otohime's success. Otohime later explained to Ryuboshi and his brothers about Shirahoshi's ability to call Sea Kings which is connected to a legend. She went on saying that Shirahoshi's ability could be dangerous since she couldn't control it yet. Otohime then asked the three brothers to become strong warriors and protect Shirahoshi. One day in Gyoncorde Plaza, the box containing all of the signatures suddenly caught fire. In the confusion, Otohime was shot. Ryuboshi and his brothers immediately came to their mother's side. The three brothers tearfully listened to their mother's last words, telling them not to be angry for her sake and to look after Shirahoshi. They then noticed that Shirahoshi was about to scream. Ryuboshi and Manboshi remembered what their mother said about what could happen if Shirahoshi calls Sea Kings again and how an emotional shock could trigger it. The two brothers then started singing and dancing in a desperate attempt to raise Shirahoshi's spirits and keep her from crying out, much to everyone's confusion and annoyance. As their mother passed away, Ryuboshi and his siblings touched pinky fingers with her for the last time. Before Otohime's funeral, the four children of the royal family told their father, Neptune, about the love letters that kept flying to Shirahoshi. Neptune told Ryuboshi and his siblings to not to go out to the funeral since danger still lurked around. During Otohime's funeral, Ryuboshi and his siblings were seen on a visual broadcast as Fukaboshi gave his speech. Fishman Island Arc He first appears in Mermaid Cove along with his brothers Fukaboshi and Manboshi, looking for Luffy because of his illegal entry. The mermaids hid the crew but Sanji has a massive nosebleed and blew their cover. After Keimi, Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper escaped on the royal gondola that the three princes were riding on, Ryuboshi explained with his older brother that they were looking for the Straw Hat Pirates for a reason other than their illegal entry. They had to give them a message from Jinbe. He is later seen in Coral Hill, along with his brothers, looking concerned about Madame Shirley's prediction. He is then seen outside the palace bubble, waiting to be let in. He is shocked when he realizes that the Straw Hat Pirates caused some kind of incident in the palace. Sometime later, he and his brothers watch Hordy's speech to Fishman Island, explaining about his plan to recreate the Ryugu Kingdom with himself as the ruler. Ryuboshi is shocked and worried when Hordy shows the chained-up king. After Hordy finishes his speech, Ryuboshi and his brothers are ride on their gondola and head for Gyoncorde Plaza to save their father, who is scheduled to be executed by Hordy himself. While traveling, Ryuboshi wonders if Shirahoshi is safe. Trivia *His name comes from Ryūgū-no-tsukai (リュウグウノツカイ), oarfish. Site Navigation de:Ryūboshi Category:Mermen Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Nobles Category:Neptune Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Grand Line Characters